


Snippets of a Full LIfe

by orphan_account



Category: Summer of My German Soldier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a story Full Life by MistyRay where Patty ran away with Anton when he left the Bergan garage room? How their journey to get on a cargo ship from the Boston port to Germany be? How would Patty feel about leaving her family, Ruth, Charlene, Edna Louise, and Jenkinsville behind feel? These are those 2 scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8519) by MistyRay. 



> These are just scenes for a story I read.

Soon I felt the salty, cool yet warm breeze of Boston as I packed out stuff. Our final train from  Philidelphia after Tenessee took us to Boston. I felt excitement as I saw all the landmarks of Boston. Truthfully I felt alive, like I was born again, like I could live. Like I found my place in the world, a new life! Besides me, Anton swiftly came from the back of the cart, startling me, and making my heart flutter. This was definitely a new life I wasn't expecting! Anton smiled at me, dazzingly, when I looked at him, wondering if he just woke up, finished getting ready, or both. My face heated up a bit, when I was caught off guard. I smiled back, shyly. "Are you ready?"-Anton asked, looking at me with an endearingly, amused look.

I smiled and looked down. "Yes, everything is ready!" I pointed to the the wigs, scarfs,  and workers' clothes I took out of our bags. I also begin putting in sandwiches I bought, along with wigs & clothes, along the way. Alone because they were looking for Anton but had no idea I was with him.

Anton smiled, dazzingly at me again. "Good work, Patty!" Anton took the pair of the workers' clothes and an auburn men's wig to hide his strawberry blond hair. While Patty took the strawberry blond wig to hide her auburn hair. Anton looked at Patty, holding his clothes.

Both blushed. "We can turn away from each other," Anton suggested, "if you're okay with it of course."

"Yeah," I replied, thinking it would be ok since my undergarments would be on, and if Anton peeked he would only see from behind. Anton and me turned away from each other to change. I quickly removed my clothes and put on the workers' clothes with shaking hands. Yet I trusted Anton. "Are you finished?"-Anton asked.

"Yes, are you?"-Patty asked.

"Yeah!" Anton and Patty turned to face each. We put on our wigs then laughed at each other. "It's as if we switched hair colors," Anton joked.

I laughed. "Very true!"

We put scarfs around our wigs, mainly to hold it down. Anton opened the cargo box door to see thepast grassy hills roll by. Then we grabbed our bags(or Anton grabbed even mine) and we prepared to hop off the cargo train. The train wasn't so fast and the grassy hills were soft. I was ready but I couldn't bring myself to jump. Anton held my elbow gently, and he looked at me, reassuringly. 'Ready?' his eyes asked. I nodded. Then we jumped, and landed with a roll on the grassy hills. Our bags rolled with us. We lay down for a second then got up, dusting ourselves off. Anton picked up our bags then we begin walking 2 miles into the the town.

We stopped at a lake with a cove to eat lunch of sandwiches, cornbread, and juice I had packed. It felt like a fugitive date. Then we walked again and reached the town by evening. As we neared town, fear gripped me. I knew the risk but being in town made it so real. Anton sensed my fear, and casually slung his arm around me. When I looked at him, I saw him look a little flustered. "We should pretend to be married," Anton said, in a way of a hasty explanation, "they wouldn't except to see me as married."

Patty blushed but nodded, it was a very good idea. When they entered town, no one paid any attention to them. But they kept to themselves, stayed far away from any policemen, and quickly went to a store. They bought a lot of food then checked into the nearest hotel. Patty had brought her savings with them. They booked one room but there was a divider. They stayed there the rest of the day. Anton could see the port from their window.

Patty researched when the next cargo ship for Germany left, by asking around the market for rare items that came from Germany. It was the next day. Meanwhile Anton and Patty stored extra food from their free breakfast to take on the trip. The next day Anton and Patty went to the dock an hour before the cargo ship for Germany left, to figure out how to sneak on it. But as they reached the docks, they saw police officers inspecting the ship. It turns out there was a tax issue. One of the police men saw them but they quickly walked away.

The next cargo ship for Germany left the day after that. So they waited again, and went to the dock the next day. However they were late and missed the cargo ship. Again the next cargo for germany ship Then the 3rd day. They went to back to the hotel, dejected. This was their last day in the hotel too. "Don't worry," Anton told Patty. They ordered food in the hotel room, then spent a long night with little sleep.

The next day Patty woke first but Anton showered first so Patty could sleep a bit more. After they were ready they put their wigs firmly with scarfs on, then pack and checked out after a free breakfast(more food was packed). Then they went to the port just on time! They hid behind some boxes while two guys loaded crates onto the ship. "Follow me!"-Anton said.

Anton picked up a small crate  and walked onto the ship. Patty helped him. The other 2 guys didn't notice them. Once Anton and Patty got on the ship they hid in the crate, their feet touching. One guy passed their crate talking about a lot of traffic in the city with FBI swarming it. "Honestly the looks half matched the suspect, and he was with his wife! Do they honestly believe a fugative had time to get married?" Anton and Patty breathed sighs of relief when the guy walked away. Awhile later  the unmistakable voice of Agent Pierce questioned the captain. Then Pierce was gone and the ship took off.

Patty and Anton broke out of the crate then Patty threw her arms around Anton. When they broke apart, Patty blushed. Anton cleared his throat. They looked out of the little window below deck. They stayed below deck for the 2 day trip to Germany, living off the food they packed, and using the small cabins there. When the ship docked at Germany, only Patty put her wig  and scarf  again. "Nazis occupy this country," Anton told Patty, "you will pretend to be my American born German wife, who does speak English, who eloped with me."

"Okay," Patty nodded. Then they pretended to be part of the people unloading the crates. But they barely cared as they ran off the ship. 

Anton picked Patty up and spun her around.  "My family will be so surprised that not only am I alive, but I brought a girl back with me," Anton said, his eyes sparkling. Patty blushed.

"I couldn't do this without you PB!"

"Me neither!"-Patty replied, meaning it. Anton leaned towards her and kissed her. Then he lead her to his home.

 


	2. Home is where the Value Is

We walked until they were in a secluded lake after walking a few miles from the port.  We were in Anton's town. They saw Nazi soldiers on guard. I tensed, and fixed my scarf to make sure my wig was in place. Anton grabbed my hand to make me calm down, then walked toward the Nazi soldiers. "If we hide from them, they become suspicious," he told me, quietly.

The Nazi soldiers stared at us. "Gr _ ** _[ü](http://german.about.com/library/media/Audio/gruessd.wav)_**_ b dich!" a tall, curly haired Nazi said, roughly.

"Gr _ ** _[ü](http://german.about.com/library/media/Audio/gruessd.wav)_**_ b dich!"-Anton returned the greeting.

"Gr _ ** _[ü](http://german.about.com/library/media/Audio/gruessd.wav)_**_ b dich!"-I greeted, quietly as well, even though she didn't know what it meant. The Nazis seemed to buy I was German, they barely spared me a glance.Anton glanced at me, impressed with my acting skills.

 _"What business do you have here?"_ the shorter, crew cut Nazi asked in German.

Anton tensed, I could tell he was in disbelief the Nazis would bother us for walking in a residential area. _"I live here,"-_ Anton said, tersely, pointing to his house.

The Nazis seemed to notice Anton's displeasure _"We are watching everyone who comes by here during these troubled times,"_ the tall, curly haired Nazi said in a threatening manner.

The short, crew cut Nazi looked at me. _"What about you?"_ he demanded. My heart caught in my throat. From what I gathered by Anton's hand gesture he was telling the Nazis we were just going ot his house. Now they asked me something and my cover would be blown.

Luckily Anton came to my rescue. _"She is my wife from America who eloped with me. She is German but she is an orphan raised by English speaking Catholics,"_ Anton explained.

The Nazis cocked their head at me. _"She is German but doesn't speak a word of German? What a disgrace to our race!"_ They laughed then stared at me. I had no idea what they were saying.

 _"It's not her fault!"_ -Anton replied, _"her foster family were devout, selfish Catholic American pigs who cared nothing for her heritage. It turned out for the good because when the war started, there were strong anti German sentiments. Patricia would've been harassed had she displayed her heritage."_ Anton smirked a  bit. _"You do not recognize me but I was a German POW, captured with others in Mein_ _Führer_ _'s Navy while fighting the US in-U boats. Because Patricia not displaying her heritage; she was able to help me escape without anyone noticing. She eloped with me, and we escaped to Germany on her private ship, which she then sent back with one of her servants. No one will ever suspect a thing!"_ Anton laughed.

The Nazis stared at Anton then me for a second, then nodded. _"Interesting story, Mr..."_ the tall, curly haired Nazi said.

 _"Anton, Freddrick Anton Reiker,"_ Anton supplied.

 _"Reikier? Are you Erik Reiker's son?"_ the shorter, crewcut nazi cut in.

 _"Yes,"_ Anton replied.

The nazi clears his throat. _"Well Mr. Reiker, although your_ _family is on our radar; you have shown great loyalty to Mein_ _Führer escaping  instead giving the inferior Americans any information." _He looked at me then spoke in a Nazi accented English. "And you have done your duty to Mein__ _ _Führer by helping him escape. However you are disgracing your Aryan race by speaking an inferior language instead of your superior language. Do you understand me, girl?"_ _The Nazi glared at me.__

__"Yes," I replied, quickly._ _

__"Good, you may go," the Nazi said in accented English again._ _

__We quickly hurried to the neighborhood. Once we were out of the Nazi's view, and hearing I turned to Anton. "I don't want to go through this everytime we see Nazi soldiers."  
_ _

"We won't have to explain this to every Nazi," Anton replied, "especially if I teach you some basic phrases so you can pass off as a German speaker." Anton taught me some basic phrases on the way to his house. Soon we reached his house.

As he knocked, Patty waited anxiously. Anton's father opened the door, and his face dropped to shock. "Anton?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Vader," Anton said, warmly.

 _"Who's there, Eric,"_ Anton's mother called out in German, _"is it those sales people again!?"_ She came up next to Eric and fell silent when she saw, Anton. "Anton?!"

 _"_ Mutter," Anton said, smiling. Suddenly his mother wailed and caught Anton in a bear hug. _"My son!"_ she cried. Then after she pulled apart, and Eric hugged Anton; they noticed me.

Anton noticed them noticing me . _"This is the girl_ , _Patty Bergan,_ _who helped me a lot,"_ Anton said.

 _"Oh! Welcome dear,"_ Anton's mother greeted me.

 _"Thanks,"_ I replied, _"it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Please come in, dear,"_ Eric said. I entered followed by Anton. Then we sat down in the sitting room, and Anton's mother gave us some snakcs & refreshments. Hannah came in, and sat down after I was introduced to her.

Anton got up, locked the doors, closed/locked the windows, and closed the curtains then he sat down again. Anton's parents stared at him.

"Vader, Mutter, Hannah? _Patty is actually a Jewish girl,"_ Anton said. He untied the scarf on my head and pulled my blond wig off to reveal my curly, auburn hair. Anton's parents and Hannah gasped.

 _"She is posing as an American born, German girl raised by Catholics who doesn't speak German,"_ Anton explained, _"I even taught her some German phrases so she could communicate a bit, and avoid questions from the Nazis. We ran into Nazis earlier, and I had to tell them she_ _who helped me escape_ _by pretending_ _to elope with me."  
_

 _"Anton that is fine,"_ Eric said. He turned to me, and smiled. "Welcome to our home," he said in German accented, fluent English.

"Father, you speak English?"- Anton asked, surprised.

"Yes we learned while you were gone,"-Brigid replied.

"Yep, so we could ask you when you returned," Hannah replied.

Anton broke out into a wide grin. "Well anyways," Eric said, "perhaps you should start form the beggining, and tell us how you two got here. I suspect the story you told the Germans about 'German, Catholic raised' Patty helping you escape is not without truth."

"That is true," Anton replied, "Patty is the reason I am free today."

"Anton, you're the reason I'm free too," Patty said. Anton launched into the story of how he met Patty at her father's store as a POW. Then how she sheltered him in her father's garage shed, then their story of how they escaped to Germany from the Boston port.

"That is an amazing story," Brigid remarked. "You two must be tired. Wash up and let me give you something to eat so then you can rest."

Eric turned to me. "Patty, you will be staying with us, it is safest for you while the Nazis are still rounding up Jewish even at the end of the war. Hitler intends to exterminate everyone at concentration camps to erase evidence! So we will teach you German, and dye your pretty hair blond. We will also teach you all the German customs, and make up a fake family for you!" Eric seemed excited now, and Anton laughed.

"It will be like the 2nd daughter he never had," Anton added.

"Why daughter? Why not daugther-in-law? Huh Freddrick"-Eric asked. _"If you brought a pretty girl home, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Marry her!"_ Anton blushed, so did I.

"Hannah, show Patty her room for now, she must be exhausted," Brigid called from the kitchen.

"Come this way future sister-in-law," Hannah teased, giggling in Anton's direction, leading me to the rooms. I blushed but I felt a warm feeling. This was what having a real family was like. Besides Ruth, Sharon, Charlene, Freddy, and my grandparents I never knew how it felt. 

"This is your room," Charlene said, pointing at  the guest room. "You can use the bathroom across the hall." I entered it, and Anton brought my bags over.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Any time, liebling," he said, dropping the bags down, then left with a smile. I moved the bags to the cupboards, and unpacked. It felt like the family I had always wanted was finally there. Then a dull ache filled my heart. Ruth, Sharon, Charlene, Freddy, and my grandparents; they were my real family. It made me realize I also had a family before, and I'd miss them a lot.  As I looked out the window at the German sunset, heard birds chirping, and Nazis barking distantly along with dull gunfire; I wondered if I'd ever see them again. It was like I finally had one of gradma's warm lemon pie but the filling was missing. Well like having her pie without filling, I could always get filling.

After I showered, ate with Anton's family, and was in my room again ready to sleep; I pulled out a journal from my suitcase. I begin writing letters to Ruth, Sharon, Charlene, Freddy, and my grandparents. I knew I didn't know when I'd be able to send those letters, but that was okay because I'd write more letters like those, keeping them updated, untl the day I could send those letters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Ruth,

__Dear Grandmother and Grandfather,_  
_

Dear Sharon,

Dear Charlene,

Dear Freddy,

Hello, how are you? I miss you terribly! But I don't intend to return home to my parents house even when I can. I live a new life now, but you will always be part of it. While I am writing to you now, I am fluent in German! Yes I'm finally fluent in German! And my hair has been dyed blonde for a year, but not styled like my mother's!There's a knock at the door! ...No one is answering it, I'll go see after I tuck this safely. Oh my it's a Nazi, yes I should tuck this safely away. I'm writing these for the day I can send it to you. Well everyone has left this morning while I was asleep but they didn't want to wake me.  _"Ms, Mrs. we require your services for your country, give our troops some food as they fight the Americans,"_ the Nazi told me in German, _"Hurry I'm in a rush!"_ Like I told you I was fluent so I replied. _"One moment, I'll see what I can find."_ The war has left uswith rations, everyone had to be saved for the soldiers as you can see. I went to the kitchen, found some old bread, blue cheese, and ale. I didn't bother giving the Reiker's butter away. The Reikers had better food but I didn't tell the soldier as I gave him those items wrapped in cloth. _"Good day,"_ I bid the Nazi who left without a 'thanks'! Imagine! I suppose that really isn't shocking. I heard bombing next, and closed all the doors and windows. The Reikers ran in the next moment, helping me. I told them about giving the Nazi food.

Mr. Reiker told me I did do a service for my country  by giving the Nazis as little as I could.  That made me smile, and chuckle. Mr Reiker believes the Nazis have only ruined Germany, I agree. Germany is so beautiful, now it is filled with destruction, death, fear, and war because of the Nazis. Germany isn't the only state suffering, all of the countries it took over have been ruined by it. And the poor people have been sent to concentration camps. I must admit it's been scary living in Germany as Jewish girl living with one the most vocal family against Hitler. However, I wouldn't trade this for being in Jenkinsville with my parents for anything(however I miss you a lot). Anton however got out of being reenlisted in the army with an injury that he actually got from when he jumped out of the room above the garage to save me from my father. And I didn't enroll in school so no one would discover I was really Jewish. I was home schooled by Anton's kind father, instead. Hannah also gave me lessons. I barely left the house so people didn't  ask much questions about me, and nothing reached the Nazis' ears about me. It was easy while because the Reikers pretended I was Anton's house wife. To throw off questions about why I had to be home schooled when I was a housewife who lived with Anton's family; they made up the story of me being pregnant. So I faked a pregnancy with pillows, and sadly we easily found a baby abandoned in the bombings before I was "due". If we went to the orphanage, there could've been records. Of course Hannah was going to steal a newborn from the Nazi run orphanage. Before a fake home delivery; the baby was smuggled in to the Reiker house in a basket. And to be honest, the baby felt like it was mine.

Well anyways, I hear bombings and Samuel, the best grandfather I could ever name a baby after, is crying. I changed his diapers, gave him formula, and put him to sleep in the old nursery.

The bombings happened all day but something amazing happened! The War has ended! I'm sure you're hearing your president's speech while our government changes rapidly. "Mein __Führer" has committed suicide! This country is free of him, and all his Nazi minions! Glorious day! I'm sending these letters right now! Although it may be delayed as the Allies are occupying this country now, and checking everything as they round up Nazis. I have to go now! We are having a huge celebration!  
__

__Much love,_ _

__Patricia_ _

__P.S._ _ __Oh my gosh Anton proposed to me!!!! ...I said yes. Sorry for tear drop stains on this letter! I am beginning a new life as me! I can go outside now without a wig or a American Catholic raised German girl persona. I can be your Jewish girl_ _ __, Patty Bergen  who helped her fiance, Anton Reiker and herself find freedom!  Who let another poor,  abandoned soul find the warm home when the old one wasn't there. Hannah, Anton's sister, and her husband adopted Samuel! For all of you helping me see that I'm a person of value today, you are people of value to me._ _ ~~ __  
__ ~~

Sharon, Ruth, Patty's grandparents, Charlene, and __Freddy read the letters with smiles. Patty had sent Ruth and Charlene small German wedding gifts for the recent marriage of Charlene to Robert. Sharon and Freddy got small German gifts for graduating. Patty's grandparents were givne German souveniers. But the biggest gift they all got was when Patty and Anton(the govt cleared all charges against him since the war ended) walked into lives in Jenkinsville with rings on their fingers. They were seeing their Patty Bergen nee Reiker five years after a POW escaped, and Patty disappeared. Now she was married to the POW, whom only Ruth knew, and living a new life of value.  
__

 

 


End file.
